Arctic Embers
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel meets the person with the opposite his magic type while on a mission. What does he do? Befriend them of course. Remake of my original one with less OC's and no harem. Lemons in the future. May contain spoilers. Formerly known as A Dragon's Opposite.
1. Chapter 1

_Arctic Embers_

 _Natsu Dragneel meets the person with the opposite his magic type while on a mission. What does he do? Befriend them of course. Remake of my original one with less OC's and no harem. Lemons in the future. May contain spoilers. Formerly known as A Dragon's Opposite._

 **AN: Welcome to my fic. I'm proud to present the remake of A Dragon's Opposite. The original got pretty far, but in the end, I lost motivation and ideas to make it. So, here I present to you, A Dragon's Opposite's remake. Enjoy!**

"Natsu, get the others. I believe it's time we go on a mission." Came the surprisingly gentle voice of Erza Scarlet, as she shook her friend awake. To be honest, she was bored. There wasn't anyone to yell at, and Natsu wasn't really fighting with Gray. All in all, the day has been pretty boring. The only thing that kept her from saying something about going on a job sooner, was her girlfriend Mirajane Strauss' company. They were talking for a while, before Mira noticed the bored look in Erza's eyes. She urged her to go on a job with her team. It would be fun.

"Mhm… Sure thing Erza." Natsu said with a yawn as he got up. The entire team was already at the guild however, so they managed to hear Erza. They regrouped, and headed to the request board. They picked up the first one they saw, and headed over to Mira to get it signed off. She would contact the town saying that they would take the job so that they could confirm what guild they would be paying, as other guilds had most likely gotten the request.

The team left the guild hall after Mira's okay, and they headed to the train station. Luckily, Natsu was sleepy enough, that when they entered the train and sat down, Natsu managed to fall asleep. He sat next to Erza, so she felt the need to comfort the dragon slayer by setting his head on her lap. They rode like this for a couple hours before they made it to their location. It was a fairly small town, but was big enough that they had their own section for the railroad tracks.

They filed out of the train, Natsu still sleeping, though because of Erza's recent gentleness ever since she started dating Mira, she opted to carry him, and let him sleep. They arrived at the town hall where they went to receive instructions on what to do. They were simply told to watch for a cloaked figure dashing through the streets, taking things as it ran. They would be put on duty at night, so for now, they were given an inn room to rest at. And they did just that. They simply went to sleep. Erza slept with Natsu, while Gray and Lucy had to share a bed. To them, this was a rather awkward situation. To Erza, she was completely fine with sleeping with Natsu. Whether it be in actual sleeping context or the other more suggestive type. She had liked Natsu for a while before, but moved on to Mira. She still held that soft spot for Natsu, however.

It wasn't until 9:00 PM that they got up, did their stuff, filled in Natsu on the mission details that he wasn't aware of, and went out to watch for this "beast" that they were supposed the kill. It wasn't until around 1:00 AM that something happened. It was in Natsu's sector, the area near the market place. He heard a near silent rustling that a normal human couldn't hear, and he silently creeped towards the direction of the noise. Whatever it was, it sure knew how to avoid making noise. He got closer and closer, until he was only about 10 feet away. The thug was just around the corner.

Suddenly though, his foot slipped by a pebble, slightly moving it, and making a noise that he could easily hear. The next thing that happened surprised him. He heard whatever was around the corner, immediately begin to start running, at this point, not trying to silence their footsteps. Whatever it was, it was good with stealth and detection. Natsu immediately took after it. The next thing he knew, they were running into a wooded area. This wouldn't be a problem for him, as he was a dragon slayer, and his mobility was excellent. This was something that the cloaked figure obviously wasn't expecting. He heard a near silent whisper from the figure, indicating that it was most likely human.

"Stop moving! I know you can understand what I'm saying, and I'm not trying to fight you!" Natsu yelled as the two continued running. "And how do I know that you won't pull a fast one?" The person yelled. ' _Feminine voice. Either it's a girl, or it's a person with an oddly pitched voice.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he continued running. "You have my honor as a mage that I won't try anything." He said, as he slowed down. The person heard his footsteps begin to decline, so in turn, they also slowed down.

"I just want to talk." Natsu said with his hands up as he slowly approached the figure. Said figure turned around, revealing strands of steel blue hair inside the hood. Her eyes however were shadowed by both the dim light of the moon, and her hair. "Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked. "It's none of your business." She replied. "Then why are you stealing from this town?" He asked. "I have to live somehow, you know! Not just that, but I'm trying to get to a certain place. A friend of mine told me to go there." The cloaked girl said.

' _Dammit… This isn't going to get anywhere. I can't kill her, and she's the one stealing. What do I do, dammit? All I can try to do is subdue her. Backup should be here soon.'_ Natsu thought to himself. He suddenly lunged at the girl, trying to give her a hard blow to the legs. He missed, as she stayed on guard, but instead of running, she fought back. They exchanged blow after blow, neither person going down. So far, neither of them had used magic, and Natsu could hear Erza and the others closing in on their position. ' _Dammit, if I don't use magic now, she'll probably get away.'_ Natsu said, as he grit his teeth.

The two moved somewhat far back from each other, and the next words that they said, surprised each other.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

They yelled in unison. The next thing they knew, their elements were battling it out in the middle. Soon enough, the little battle of their magic resulted in each other's magic flying at each other. They were forced to either eat the other's element, or take a direct hit. They chose to consume the other's element. The next thing Natsu knew, his eyes were dropping. Before he fell unconscious however, he noticed the girl's vibrant royal blue eyes, he noticed a sudden shift in his own vision, and he also noticed a pink thing on her arm. Then the darkness overcame him.

 **Weeks Later**

Natsu woke up feeling insanely sore. He woke up in a familiar place. The Fairy Tail infirmary. He looked over to his right to see the girl he was fighting also there. She was still out of it. The next thing he saw, was Erza. She was out cold, sleeping in a chair right next to his bed. How he didn't notice her first, was a mystery. The last thing he noticed was a strange person sitting down, sleeping in the corner of the room. He had black hair **(think Kirito's hairstyle but instead of that little piece of hair sticking out where his forehead is, the hair is to the left of his face, slightly covering his left eye)** , looked about 5 foot 6, and was wearing a somewhat damaged hoodie. He had a hollow look on him, even though he was sleeping, and his face looked devoid of emotion. Natsu then noticed something strapped to his right. It had a handle, and it seemed to be a dagger, though it looked like it had a one foot blade.

Natsu looked back to the sleeping Erza. She looked absolutely restless, absolutely worried. She was scared that Natsu wouldn't wake up from this, so she had just stayed by his side. Mira had to bring her food as she couldn't bring herself to leave the dragon slayer. She was that worried about him. She eventually passed out from exhaustion, and Natsu let her sleep. He too eventually slept, and soon enough, the next day came.

Natsu woke up to see Erza still out of it. She was sleeping next to him now, and she wasn't in armor. This was her way of showing that she trusted you more than you could imagine. She would only do this around Natsu and Mira.

He woke her up by nudging her shoulder. "Hey, Erza, I'm up now." He said as he lightly shook her. She opened her eyes slowly, but when they were open, she simply looked at the dragon slayer, basking in his calm, protective aura. She pulled him into a light hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Natsu. If something happened to you, I…" She said, but was stopped by him. "It's alright Erza. Nothing too too bad will happen to me or you. And if something does happen, I want you to live on. All I ask is that you don't forget me." Natsu said as he gave Erza a light kiss on the forehead.

Just then, the two heard light movement coming from the bed to the right of them. "I guess our guest is up." Natsu said with a light chuckle. Sure enough, the girl was awake. She looked to her left to see the mage that she fought. She then noticed his guild mark, and everything came back to her. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for what happened!" She exclaimed. "One of my friends told me and my brother to come here, but he got sick on the way, and so we had to stop for a while. That's where you found us." She explained. She then looked over to the corner of the room to see her brother, the black haired guy, out cold, sleeping on the chair.

"Should I assume that that's your brother then?" Natsu asked. "Yeah." She replied. "So, you're joining the guild, right?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. We were told to come here. They said that we would be treated as family here." The girl said. "Well then, if you're gonna join, would you mind introducing yourself?" Natsu asked. "Oh, sorry. My name's Aurora Winters. As you might remember, I'm an ice dragon slayer." The newly introduced Aurora said. "Well then, as you may know, I'm Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail." He said with a grin.

He then noticed something off about her. "Wait a second… What's going on with your eyes? I could've sworn they were this beautiful shade of blue when we fought." He said, making her blush. "I could say the same to you. Your eyes were my color, so I'm assuming I have your eyes now?" She somewhat asked. "No, your eyes are red now. I think it may have something to do with how we consumed each other's element. Something like that." Natsu concluded. "Guess that makes sense." Aurora replied. Just then, the boy in the corner started to wake up.

He woke up, looked around the room, noticed that his sister was up, talking to the Fairy Tail mages, and he simply sat there. No introductions whatsoever. "Yo, Kairu, I see you're up now." Aurora said to her brother. "Yes, and I can see that you're getting along well with the Fairy Tail mages." He said as he took out his blade to inspect it. That was when Natsu got a good look at it. The blade looked like it was made out of pure diamond, but it didn't reflect light at all. Almost like a blade made for durability, but it was meant for stealth takedowns… Almost like an assassin. The blade itself looked like it had imprints of something on it. He couldn't tell for sure, but one of the imprints looked strangely like feathers.

He turned his attention away when Aurora began talking again. "So, we were told by three mages while we were traveling to come here. Two had this dark bluish hair, while the third had pink, curly hair." She explained. "Wait, that sounds like Ultear's group, right Erza?" Natsu asked. She nodded her head and Aurora continued speaking. "Well anyway, we were traveling, trying to find this place before my brother fell sick. We didn't know what it was, but should I assume that your medics have already taken a look at him?" Aurora asked. "Yes, they did. It wasn't anything too major, but if left unattended, he may have had a slight vision problem." Erza said.

They then went on to tell each other all about themselves, though Aurora wouldn't tell them about her or her brother's past until she told the rest of the guild. "So you're saying that you don't get motion sickness?" Natsu asked. "Well, no. I endured a week on a train just to eliminate the problem. It varies for everyone, but I had to be there for about a week before I felt it clear up. It wasn't fun." She said with a small chuckle. "Well damn, would you mind bringing me on one of these training sessions? I need to desperately get rid of this motion sickness." Natsu said with a groan. The thought of being on a train for more than a couple hours was terrifying.

"Alright, we'll leave as soon as we're at our best!" She exclaimed.

 **Three Days Later**

The two dragon slayers had recovered, and they were currently sitting inside the guild hall, being assaulted with questions. How come you two aren't fighting because of your element types? Are you really a dragon slayer? Was it really Ultear's group that told you to come here? Why is your brother not talking with anyone? Questions like that.

"Alright guys, it's been fun talking and all, but Aurora and I kind of have something to do." Natsu said, earning himself looks of mischief from the others. "Well damn Natsu, she just joined and you're already going at it?" Someone asked. At first, Natsu didn't understand the context, but took the time to think about it. When he realized what they asked, he immediately blushed. "What the hell! I don't mean it like that! I mean sure, she's attractive and all, but I barely know her! I'm not just gonna have someone join, barely know them, then next thing you know, fuck them! That isn't how it's supposed to be." He said.

"Although I wouldn't really mind it…" Aurora said from beside him, loud enough so that everyone could hear. She then realized what she said and immediately went red. "D-did I just say that out loud?" She said nervously. "Y-yeah… You did." Natsu replied. "Yeah, how about we go now… Avoid more awkwardness." She said as she slowly pushed Natsu out of the guild hall. Once out, they immediately ran to the train station.

They simply got on the train, and what they would do next, was just sit there.

 **Three Days Later**

"Yes! I can actually breath now!" Natsu exclaimed as he got out of bed. They were currently in a more… Fancier train thing whatever they're called. It was basically a first class area just to themselves. Anyone that wanted to cross to the other cars entered like normal, but had to go around the room. The two dragon slayers were sleeping next to each other before Natsu burst out of the bed. No, they didn't do _that_ yet. That was for another time.

Aurora woke up with a smile on her face. In the past three nights, she had gotten sleep so good, that she didn't think it was possible to feel so nice. It was the best sleep she had gotten ever. "Morning Natsu. I'm glad you finally overcame your motion sickness based on your yell." She said with a giggle. "Although, I'm also kind of sad. These past 3 days, I've had the best sleep I've ever gotten. It's kind of sad to have to let that up." She said with a pout. "Well, how can we recreate these conditions so that you can have the perfect sleep again?" He asked. "Well… Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm sleeping with you, and the fact that you seem to have this calm, protective, and surprisingly peaceful aura. It just… Makes me feel at home, I guess." She said. "So basically, you just need to sleep near me?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

They eventually got off the train and headed back to the guild. "Man, am I glad that motion sickness isn't a problem anymore." Natsu said as they walked. "Yeah, you should've seen me when mine was gone. I was so excited, that I couldn't sleep for two days." She said with a giggle. "You know, we didn't really talk about your brother on the train ride." Natsu informed her. "Yeah, he's kind of a sore subject. I'll say more about him when we get to the guild." She said, her smile slightly wavering.

They eventually made it back to the guild to see everyone sitting around doing pretty much nothing. "Yo, we're back!" Natsu exclaimed as they entered. Erza and Mira and some other women turned to see him, and gave him a smile. Others either ignored him, or didn't really care. "How was your trip, Natsu? Is your motion sickness gone?" Erza asked. "It was great! We talked all about ourselves, and I my motion sickness is gone." Natsu said with a smile. "Sounds great Natsu. I guess trains or any form of transportation won't be a problem anymore." Erza said.

"Hey, um. I think I'm ready to tell the guild about my past now." Aurora said to Erza. "Alright, listen up everybody! Aurora here would like to tell everyone her story. Anyone interested, gather around." Erza announced. A good amount of the guild came forth to hear what she had to say.

"Well then… Where to start?"

 **AN: How'd you like that? I have some pretty good plans for this story, so stick around! A little change of plan here, but I'm going to be uploading chapters as I go, opposed to the "upload every chapter at once when I'm done" thing that I said I was going to do. This is to satisfy the readers. Hope you enjoyed! Leave some reviews or something, I dunno. The Fairy Games chapter coming out next!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Arctic Embers_

 _Natsu Dragneel meets the person with the opposite his magic type while on a mission. What does he do? Befriend them of course. Remake of my original one with less OC's and no harem. Lemons in the future. May contain spoilers. Formerly known as A Dragon's Opposite._

 **AN: Anotha one. Welcome to the second chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoyed last chapter. If anyone was wondering what Aurora looks like, think Lucina from Fire Emblem, but with different hair color. Any suggestions for the pairing for Kairu? I was thinking Meredy for reasons that will come up in this chapter. Be sure to leave a review or pm on this matter. On with the chapter!**

"Well, I only have memories of my life from when I was around 6. Everything before that is all a blank." Aurora said as she began her story. "I woke up in a cave being curled up in the wing of a sleeping dragon." She said. "You should've seen my face! I was absolutely terrified at the time." She said with a chuckle. "Anyway, it was simply really. I woke up, was scared, the dragon could feel my vibrations, she explained herself, then bam. Next thing I know, I'm completely friendly with the dragon."

 **Flashback**

"It's okay child, I'm not here to hurt you." The dragon said to the shaking child version of Aurora. "T-then w-what are you g-going to do to m-me?" She said nervously. "Let me change real quick." The dragon said. Before she knew it, what stood in front of her was now a woman. She had waist length hair that carried in color. It seemed that each individual strand of hair was a different shade or tint of blue, and the shades were completely random all over. She had a beautiful face, and a very nice figure.

"My name is Tundra. I found you while I was flying back to my den unconscious in the snow. You've been in a coma for about a year now. Say, do you remember anything about yourself?" The dragon turned human said. "N-no. I only remember my name. Aurora." She said. "Aurora? Beautiful name, and it has a lot to do with me." Tundra said. "How?" Was Aurora's simple question. "I am the queen of the ice dragon's. Normally, I would be with my mate, but things happened in recent years, so I had to take shelter here." The dragoness said.

"What was he like?" The child Aurora asked. "He was a caring dragon, though he had the knack to be a bit obnoxious. He was very loving though." The dragoness said. "I'll save the rest of the information for the future. Now, since it would seem you won't be able to function in a normal home at the moment due to your memory loss, I would like to train you in the art of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Should you chose to accept, I will teach you all the magic I know a human can handle. Should you turn down the offer, you can continue to live here with me, and I will house and feed you." The dragoness stated.

"Why wouldn't I accept your training? If it helps, why not use it?" Aurora asked. "Well, I wouldn't want for you to do something you don't want to do." The dragoness said as she pulled out a mattress of straw for her and Aurora to sleep on. "That's a good trait in mates, you know. Anyway, let's get back to sleep now. We'll begin your training in a couple days." The dragoness said as she lay on the surprisingly soft hay mattress.

"What's a mate?" Aurora asked as she too laid down on the mattress. "A mate. You're too young to have to worry about it, but I will tell you." The dragoness said before taking a deep breath. "Well, a mate is someone you would spend the rest of your life with. In your case, it would be a person that you're willing to pour all your feelings onto. Someone you can trust. Someone who will be there for you no matter what. Someone to _love_." She said. "A mate is the father of your child. A mate is a once in a lifetime thing. If you mate with another dragon slayer, you two are bound for life, and if one of you breaks your oath to each other, they would die." Tundra explained. "Mates will come once in your lifetime. When you do find the one that you love, be sure to never let them go, unless they directly ask for it. Now, let's go to sleep, Aurora. Goodnight." The dragoness said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight…" Aurora said while thinking. "Mom." She said, surprising the dragoness. She hadn't expected to form such a close bond with the girl so quickly. Meanwhile, Aurora was deep in thought on the whole mate business. Her mind continually thought about her words.

"Wouldn't want for you to do something you don't want to do."

"Good trait in mates."

"Once in your lifetime."

"Never let them go."

"Someone to _love_."

She repeated these things in her mind, analyzing each thing said. This person will come once in her lifetime. If she loses him or her, she loses a life of love. She would never forget her foster mother's teachings.

 **Some years later**

Aurora was traveling the countryside, traveling from town to town. Only, something about the upcoming town seemed off. She hadn't actually seen it yet, but directions led to it, and she got this odd feeling. Something bad. She however still went.

When she caught sight of the town, her eyes widened at the sight before her. The town was on fire. People lay dead among the streets. She decided to look for anyone that may have made it out alive. Sure enough, she did. "Kairu." Was his name. He looked only a year younger than her, and he was unconscious on top of a man. She assumed that the man was the boy's father, and he appeared to have had a blade strapped to his side.

She took the blade along with the boy, and headed away from the village. What she suspected was a raid. Someone wanted someone from the village dead, or they were just doing it for fun. The idea of killing made her sick, and she nearly threw up at the memory of the dead people that lay in the streets. She eventually made it to a cave where she and the boy would take refuge.

They stayed there for a year. They got to know each other more, and developed a sibling like bond. His name was Kairu. He couldn't remember much, most likely due to being batted in the head with the blunt side of a blade. He only remembered his name, and his past family. He didn't remember their names, only the good times he had with them.

It wasn't until another two years when they were confronted by a group of three mages. The first woman had short dark purple hair **(idk why, but I have a habit of saying dark blue. Bear with me pls)**. She looked the oldest. The second person had long dark purple hair, and resembled the first person. The third girl had long, lustrous, beautiful pink hair. They were at first questioning why they were taking shelter in the cave, but eventually, they got over it. They introduced them as the Milkovich family of Fairy Tail. Nothing to complicated.

They explained that they were on a long mission that could take months, maybe years. From here, they learned about Kairu's specialty. He was able to learn magic easily. If trained, he could get that magic type to the level as if that magic was actually his by nature. He learned different things from the women who the siblings got to trust. It wasn't until the mages had to go that Aurora noticed something. She saw her brother and Meredy, the pink haired girl, talking to each other. From where she was, she could clearly see a genuine smile on his face. He hadn't done that since she found him. Not once has he actually smiled. This girl however, seemed to have changed him. Gave him a meaning to life. Gave him something to stride for.

Was this what Tundra had meant by mate? They seemed completely happy with each other. Aurora had no idea.

Their goodbye's were rather sad for both groups. They had been together for a month as Kairu trained in their magic, and they had formed a unique bond. "Hey, if you ever need somewhere to go, come to Fairy Tail. They'll accept you guys no matter what." Meredy said as they exited the cave. "We will! It might take a while, but we will!" Aurora said as she watched them leave. Next to her stood Kairu who was also watching them. Nothing would be the same with him. He had something to motivate him now.

 **Flashback End**

"So what you're saying is that you met Ur's group years earlier, and you're now coming here?" Gray asked. "Well, yeah. We came into some trouble, as we needed help, and a place to stay. People to have as family." Aurora said. They nodded their heads in understanding. "Natsu had a similar past, you know. The only thing different is that he found Fairy Tail on his own, his dragon didn't use a human form, and he doesn't have a sibling. Everything else seems to match." Erza informed her.

"Anyway, how about we give Aurora here some space. She seems a bit uncomfortable about something." Natsu said. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable… I just can't help but feel some sense of familiarity in you, Natsu." She said. "Well, we are both dragon slayers after all so…"

"It's not that… It's something more… Personal. I can't help but feel like I know you on a more personal level…" She said, surprising some. "As far as I know though, I've never met you in my life. My entire life has been spent with Tundra, then with Kai." She explained.

"I've gotta admit, that is kind of weird." Natsu said. Something was up, but they weren't going to let that stop their surprisingly quickly progressing relationship.

"Can we just drop the subject? I don't really feel comfortable about talking about it further…" She said. "You guys heard her. How about we all go back to what we were doing before this?" Natsu suggested. To Aurora's relief, they did just that.

"Thanks for that." She said with a sigh. "Hey, no problem. I could sense your uneasiness with the subject, so I just did what I felt was right." He explained. "Though, I still think it's a bit odd about how you feel, because I'm honestly beginning to feel the same the more I think about it." He said.

"Well damn, look outside." Natsu said. Aurora did as told, and she noticed that it was getting pretty dark. "You need a place to stay, right? You and your brother could stay over my place until you decide to get a house." Natsu offered. "You sure about that?" Aurora asked. "Positive. I got some spare rooms." He said.

Aurora went to ask Kairu if he wanted to stay over Natsu's house for the time being, and he simply looked over at Natsu and shrugged, and gave a simple "Sure, why not." To his sister. Natsu lead them to his house where Kairu entered his own room after receiving some spare bedding from Natsu.

Aurora however, had different plans. She sat there on the bed in Natsu's room which he didn't normally use. He was used to sleeping in a hammock, so he had no real use for a bed, other than to have one. After the train ride though, he was fairly eager to get to bed. He hadn't questioned Aurora simply because of what was said on the train. They needed to sleep by each other and they'd have an amazing night. At the moment, that meant a wonderful night's sleep. In the future however, that definition may change.

Sure enough, Aurora woke up feeling more than amazing. The only difference was that she couldn't seem to move for whatever reason. She then went on to try to find the source of her immobility, only to realize that there was an arm around her. She turned to see Natsu still asleep, their bodies fairly intertwined. This position made her blush rather hard, as she saw this as a rather intimate thing.

Instead of waking him up, she decided to take the time to observe. ' _Why does he seem so familiar?'_ She asked herself. She laid there watching her fellow dragon slayer sleep before eventually falling to sleep again.

It wasn't until around 9 when she woke up. She woke up to a colder feeling, then noticed that Natsu was out of bed. The next thing she noticed was this pleasant aroma of cooked food. She stretched, got out of bed, and exited the room. She headed to the kitchen where she assumed the scent was coming from, to see her brother and Natsu having a civil, friendly conversation.

She really hadn't expected this, and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I see you're getting along with Natsu well." Aurora said to her brother as she sat down at the table. "Oh, yeah, he's not that bad of a person, you know." He replied.

"Breakfast is on the counter if you wanted some." Natsu told her. She got up to see what was made, and was pleased with the sight of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She ate, did her things such as taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and stuff, and then went back to see her brother and fellow dragon slayer ready to go to the guild hall.

They end up at the guild hall only minutes later, and Natsu immediately gets into a fight with Gray. Aurora on the other hand is at the bar, sitting there watching her not-so-secret love interest. Of course Mira being the type of person she is, decides to tease her about it. "He sure is something, isn't he." She said from behind the bar. Aurora looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, I can't help but notice how attracted you are to him." Mira said with a smile.

This of course turned Aurora into a blushing, stuttering mess. "N-no! I don't l-like him like that!" She said while blushing. "There's no use in denying it you know." Mira said. "Both Erza and I had once loved him too. The only thing that caused us to not go after him, was that he was always looking up to us like we were his siblings, so it wouldn't feel right for either of us." She said with a sigh. "He can tell you like him. He's more unique in the sense that he can feel emotions."

"Hey, Natsu, can you take me on a job?" Aurora asked. "Oh, yeah, sure!" He yelled to her as he was still in the middle of a fight with Gray. With a swift flick of her fingers, Aurora launched a small ball of ice that effectively knocked Gray out, ending their fight. "Now, how about that job?" She asked.

And so, 2 hours later, and they found themselves walking beside a carriage that held some goods such as herbs and spices. In other words, they took a simple escort mission.

"Natsu, look out!" Aurora yelled as she saw something flying towards him. On instinct, he turned, making the object miss its target. "Come out of where you're hiding!" He yelled from the general direction of where it came from. "Aurora Winters. You should've joined us when we offered." Came the voice of someone feminine. Out came a beautiful horned woman with long dark blue hair, along with another woman who had helmet on.

"Aurora, who the hell are they?" Natsu asked. "Fuck… They're demoness' that tried to kill me a couple years ago. I got away and they couldn't find me. Either that, or they never tried to catch me." She explained getting into a fighting stance.

' _Something feels off about these two demoness.'_ Natsu thought to himself. ' _It's almost like I know them…'_ He thought. Meanwhile, the two demoness were thinking something along the same lines. ' _That boy… He- No! It couldn't be! Although, they do have eerily similar magical signatures… What is the meaning of this?!'_ The golden horned demoness thought to herself. ' _He seems strangely like Master…'_ Thought the other one.

"Well then Sayla, I believe we have someone to finish off." She said to her partner now revealed as Sayla. "Indeed we do, Kyouka." She replied to her partner. "I don't think so." Natsu said, stepping in front of Aurora. "You're gonna have to get passed me if you want her." He said with pure determination in his eyes. No one was going to harm his friend. He would never let that happen.

"Macro." Came the voice of Sayla. But… Nothing happened. ' _These mages are too strong to be affected by my curse?! Just how strong are they?'_ She thought panicked. "If you're done trying to control us, how about we get to an actual fight." Natsu said. Sayla's eyes widened. ' _How the hell does this human know that my curse controls them? This man is dangerous. Something seems off about him. I must try 'that' technique on him. It's the only way I can find out.'_ She thought to herself.

Before she could continue to ponder the idea, she had to flip back in order to avoid a flaming fist coming directly at her. "You're fast, human. Nearly got me there." She said. "But not fast enou-" she began as she too threw a punch at him, though he somehow managed to dodge. This time, it was her partners turn to look at him wide eyed. ' _How could he have dodged that attack? He just used one, so how could he have recovered so quickly?'_ She thought.

"Aurora, deal with the helmeted one over there. I got this." Natsu said with a smirk. He stood a good distance from the beautiful demoness, waiting for her to make a move, while she did the same. Eventually, it was her that made the first move in the form of an extremely quick punch, that Natsu blocked with his arms, sending him back a couple feet.

"You've got one hell of a punch, I'll give you that." He complimented. "But I'm afraid it won't be enough!" He yelled as he charged forward, but before using his fist, jumped at her with his legs out. The kick connected, and she was sent flying towards a tree. Coughing up a little blood, she decided to get far more serious with this man. He was by far the greatest threat she had faced in her entire life time.

 **With Aurora**

Aurora was having a little bit of difficulty with her masked foe. She would occasionally land punches on the demoness, but in return, the demoness landed hard punches on her. "Let's step things up, shall we? Ice Dragon's Roar!" She shouted, a torrent of ice shards flying at the demoness.

These ice shards served their purpose and effectively distracted the demoness long enough for Aurora to land a devastating punch to her head, shattering the helmet with the amount of force behind it, revealing green hair. The demoness was obviously shocked by this, and found herself not able to move. She looked down to see that her feet were trapped in ice, and when she looked back up, all she saw was a fist making it's way to her.

She was out before she hit the ground.

 **Back With Natsu**

Natsu realized that the fight was beginning to even out. The demoness could anticipate and block some of his moves, but not all. The same could be said with him. He decided to pull a tactic that he didn't think he'd need to use.

"Fire Dragon's Crippling Blow!" He yelled as his fist ignited with a gray flame. He rushed the demoness, and punched her hard. She immediately felt the effects, and her right leg gave out. "What the hell did you do!?" She yelled. She was now down with one leg, and couldn't retaliate. "This is what happens when you mess with someone's family. It comes back to bite you." Natsu said before swiftly chopping her neck to knock her out.

He looked over to see Aurora take down the other demoness.

"Aurora, let's tie em up. Bring them back to the guild for questioning. We can't bring them to the council. Mavis knows what the hell they'll do to them when they see they aren't human." He said pulling out a rope from seemingly nowhere.

They tied them up, and Natsu carried the two as they continued to their destination. Mm they made it, and were paid twice for having to face the demoness' and they were heading back to the original place that they came from. No interruptions happened, and so they made it back to the train station, and back to Fairy Tail.

Natsu placed them in the infirmary where they were tied down for later questioning. The two demoness eventually woke up, and noticing their surroundings, immediately began to struggle to get out. They weren't used to this type of situation. They were normally the ones that captured people. Not the other way around.

"So, you're finally awake." Came the voice of the man that they had just fought. Sayla, realizing the current situation, decided to take advantage of it. She very quietly whispered something, and Natsu became curious. ' _The hell is she doing?'_ He asked himself. He then got out of his seat and slowly approached Sayla, failing to notice the small amount of magic building up in her forehead. When he leaned down to hear what she had to say, Sayla swiftly head butt him, and expelled the magic that was built up.

A flurry of images raced through Natsu's mind as he regained knowledge that was locked away for years. Sayla's hopes were that he would become his evil self again, and free the two, but at the same time, she didn't want that to happen. She honestly hadn't liked their old master that much. He was to… Inhuman. He was devoid of emotion. He would only talk when it was completely necessary. He was to cold even for the demoness's standards.

Aurora was right behind him when it happened, and quickly caught him as his mind shut down temporarily to sort through the images. To try and see if they were real. She brought him back to sit, when she noticed that Natsu began for feel a bit off. His eyes opened back up, and he now had a slightly more grim aura. "Sayla." He said, getting the attention of said demoness. "Thank you for restoring my memory, but I'm afraid your attempt at getting free has failed. Fairy Tail is my family. I will never abandon them no matter what. My past is just that. My past." He said.

"Natsu, what're you talking about?" Aurora asked in a slightly scared tone. "I'm an etherious, Aurora. A creation of Zeref. I was his younger brother. I am destined to kill him. These two demoness are also Etherious. High ranking in the guild that I ran in the past. It was a guild made up of Etherious only." He explained. Surprisingly enough, Aurora didn't let that fact deter her from staying with Natsu. He was the one that comforted her. He offered her a house. How could she push him away just because of what he was?

"Sayla, Kyouka. You two were my most trusted advisors. I believe you two are taking the wrong path with what you're doing now. Join us in Fairy Tail. Follow me, and you can continue to thrive. Finish our destiny. Have a family here. Everyone's willing, you know." He said sincerely, but softly. The two demoness looked at each other and thought about the offer. Join their old master who had a different, more kind, loving, calming personality, or stay locked up away from the world.

"I-I would like to join you, Master." Sayla said, surprising Aurora. She hadn't expected either of them to accept the offer. "I believe you." Natsu said. "I can tell that you hold no ill intention towards my guild." Natsu said as he slowly unshackled the demoness. "And you, Kyouka? What is your decision?" He asked. "If Sayla's here, I find no reason to not join as well." She said. "A clean slate. A fresh start. A new life." She said. "A chance to do good in the world. A chance to be happy for once. If I can do that, I think I am content with being in Fairy Tail."

And so, they exited the infirmary. "Everyone, I have some explaining to do, and an announcement." Natsu yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I am not human." Were the first words out of his mouth. And so, he explained everything about him, his past, and his old guild. All the while, Makarov observed everything. His heart rate, his emotions, his thoughts, to see if he was lying. To see if he was trying to destroy the guild. Of course, he had his doubts that Natsu would do it. He was the same Natsu, after all. He just had memories of his old life.

In the end however, everyone accepted him for who he was. A rather teary time as well.

"And for the announcement, Sayla and Kyouka would like to join Fairy Tail." He said.

Boy, were things about to get a lot more interesting.

 **AN: Okay then! Second chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed that, and I have nothing else to say here. In other words, see you next chapter!**


End file.
